Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César Re:Stdsummaries Valeu, Thales! Mudei pouca coisa mesmo nela. ;) Então, quando pretende passar por aqui? Tenho que falar contigo... JediSam(discussão) 18h50min de 19 de Janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Interwiki union Hi, I'm Admiral mike501, the administrator of the Italian Star Wars Wiki (Javapedia). Sorry if I don't speak Portuguese, but I haven't ever studied this language... However, I'm here because in my wiki we thought about a possible "union" between all the Star Wars Wiki. Members of every SW encyclopedia should talk with members of the Wookieepedia, as our smaller wikis could have the possibility of growing up with the help of the "creators" of Star Wars Wiki. What do you think? I hope you'll see this message soon. Que a Força esteja com você! --[[User:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 16h26min de 21 de Maio de 2014 (UTC) +Coisas :P Thales, atualize a página principal, adicione os episódios VII, VIII e IX na seção "Os filmes". E comenta aquela parte do artigo destacado até vermos melhor isso aí... JediSam(discussão) 20h15min de 23 de Maio de 2014 (UTC) Leia Olá mestre César! Eu estava a pensar numa citação da Princesa Leia que falava sobre a sua mãe, identificada como Padmé Amidala ("Ela era... muito linda. Gentil, mas... triste.") mas ela morreu no dia do nascimento de Leia e Luke , por isso ela devia estar a falar sobre a sua mãe adotiva, Breha. Queria saber a sua opinião sobre isto, Mestre, antes de modificar a pagina sobre a Padmé. E que a força esteja consigo: Mestre Luis 21h01min de 21 de Julho de 2014 (UTC) Apagar Thales! Vou te passar mais detalhes de minha ideia. ;) Assim, não me referia a passar os direitos, pois assim o problema permaneceria. Nós somos o pessoal mais ativo e experiente da Wiki, poderíamos ajudar uns aos outros a tocar a nave (hehehe) quando um não estiver disponível ou muito ocupado. Percebi que quando não estou por aqui, o Adley aparece. Depois vem você. E assim vai. Ou seja, teremos sempre um admin por aqui, o que eu acho que seria o ideal. :D Que a Força esteja com o seu 4G, que chique! Hueuheuheu JediSam(discussão) 16h43min de 29 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) :... :JediSam(discussão) 17h13min de 11 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) ::? Thales César (discussão) 18h52min de 11 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) :::Então, o que me diz? JediSam(discussão) 02h33min de 13 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Thales, um utilizador da wikia criou esta página e está cheia de erros por favor se tiver tempo corrija-a. Obrigado pela sua atenção Usuário (Discussão) Obrigado Obrigado Thales, pela sua ajuda, e desculpe o incômodo... OBG 19h53min de 9 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Mensagem Vê se vc pode me ajudar. Encontrei pela internet afora, uma cronologia onde mostra vários livros, quadrinhos, além dos filmes e da Guerra dos Clones tanto 2D como 3D. Então eu gostaria de entender uma coisa. Baixei a "Dawn of Jedi - Into the Void". Não sei onde ela se encaixa na linha temporal, visto que os quadrinhos da Dawn iniciam com a edição 0 e seguem. E ela é um tipo de "tie-in". Será que ela estaria, cronologicamente, após todos os quadrinhos da Dawn of Jedi? Favor se souber, responde no email: rodrigoamaral@ymail.com. Obrigado independente de qualquer ajuda. Lord Raphael Lima Katarn Muito carinhosa e respeitosamente venho à Vossa Excelência, Comandante Thales César, pedir-lhe que o sistema da STAR WARS WIKI reduza ou cesse as interferências referentes aos Dados Biográficos resumidos de Conde Lord Raphael Lima Katarn, visto que estes para mim são de EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA, para que eu possa dar continuidade a elaboração das informações referentes à BIOGRAFIA INTEGRAL do Jovem Lorde Sombrio de Sith, Conde Raphael Lima Katarn. PORTANTO, COMANDANTE, eis minhas duas ÚNICAS propostas à Vossa Excelência: OU o portal REDUZ ou CESSA as interferências referentes aos Dados Biográficos do Jovem Lorde Sith, OU, como atualmente tenho MUITO POUCO a perder com relação à minha filiação recente e precoce a este portal, CANCELAREI IMEDIATAMENTE meu VÍNCULO com este e sem nenhuma POSSÌVEL possibilidade de regresso a vincular-me novamente ao mesmo. Isso inclui também, MINHAS CONTRIBUIÇÕES FUTURAS aos outros portais de minha preferência. MUITO carinhosa e RESPEITOSAMENTE, COMANDANTE, Raphaël Benício Lima Jacinto Silva (Lord Raphael Lima Katarn). :Que interferências? Thales César (discussão) 13h54min de 5 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC) Esqueceu de Alguma Coisa... Bom eu vi que você me ajudou em Mestre Jedi de Ajunta Pall mas você esqueceu de Mestre Sith de Darth Tenebrous pois eu não sei colocar aquele negócio de Mestre Quem pois ja que você sabe me ajude lá. Tanpe Mapon (discussão) 13h38min de 8 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC)Tanpe Mapon Mudanças Olá... Sou Linconl da Fallout Wiki e eu vejo muito potencial em sua wiki (a qual você pertence) e gostaria de saber se eu poderia me juntar a vocês para da uma enorme expansão que abrangeria tudo o que se conhece de Star Wars. O que acha? Se concordar me mande uma mensagem então poderemos discutir alguns temas, idéias e "exigências". -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 22h47min em 21 de Outubro de 2014 : Eu gostaria de ressaltar no sentido de "recriar" ou pelo menos criar da maneira correta a a barra que da para ver que possue "coisas" menos sérias, deixando de ter as divisões Filmes, Livros e HQ's (tem um monte delas) e Jogos (que por sinal também tem bastante). O que acha de fazer isso? Eu creio que isto facilitaria muito e deixaria tudo mais rápido para quem quer saber de algo específico... ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 00h14min em 23 de Outubro de 2014 ::: Sério...Precisa ser adicionada uma espécie de "parte" da "Cultura POP" (Filmes, Livros, Séries, etc), afinal de contas (e eu sei disso) boa parte dos usuários não sabe das categorias ou não sabe como as utilizar, então é extritamente recomentedado fazer uma "guia" mais versatíl e também mais rápida. ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 16h14min em 24 de Outubro de 2014 ::: Não, não... Estou me referindo que digamos seria melhor possuir isso na barra de navegação, no sendito junto a parte lá em cima com a parte do Pela Wiki | Eras | Jedi | Sith | (aqui) | Star Wars Wiki. Facilitando a navegação de usuários novos no formato da Wikia (que entram em uma página qualquer antes e não pela principla (Home)) e que nem fazem idéia das categorias. Um formato que leve para as classificações Filmes | Séries | Livros | HQ's | Jogos | etc... E cada uma tem suas sub classificações as mais populares ou as/os melhores em um limite de até 6 nomes. Consegue compreender o que eu quero dizer? ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] ''Speak!'' 23h38min em 25 de Outubro de 2014 Tô aqui!! Hey, Thales! Está tudo bem comigo sim. Desculpe o sumiço repentino, mas só não editarei mais como antes. JediSam(discussão) 12h53min de 28 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC)